


Growing Pains

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Nephilim, Other, Pain, Wings, balthazar is super dad, daddy balthazar, she's getting her wings, you and balthazar have a kid, your child in pain, your little girl is growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your's and Balthazar's daughter comes home from school complaining of a sore back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

 

I was busy in the kitchen making dinner for me and my daughter. Isis. Named after the Egyptian goddess of beauty, she was named that not because she was conceived in Egypt. But because she was the most beautiful girl in the world to me and my husband, Balthazar. He was currently away on angel duty at the moment and was not able to make it home for dinner tonight. It's been like that for a few nights now, so it was just me and Isis

I heard the front door close and shoes being kicked off hitting the wall

"Hi baby" I called "How was school" 

"Fine" she moaned 

"Are you ok darling" I asked as she slowly made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, wincing in pain as she did 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine mum, my back just hurts that's all"

"How long?"

"It was really itchy this morning, I wondered if you had changed washing powders this morning. But then the itch started to get painful, and it's been getting worse all day"

"Maybe it's just growing pains darling. I know your fourteen but it still happens"

"Yeah maybe" she said before she winced again

"Here" I said putting down my spoon that I was using to stir the pasta sauce with "Let me take a look"

Isis turned around in the chair and let me lift her school shirt up to let me take a look. 

There were red marks on either side of her back, made more so by the scratching and rubbing. A the skin was a bit flaky and spotty. Was this some kind of acne?

"I don't know darling. It's something alright. Is it just skin deep the pain?"

"No. My whole back on the sides just kills"

"Ok right. Well how about you go and take a shower, it might help with the pain. And if it still hurts I will just have to call your dad"

"But daddy is busy"

"I know baby. But I'm sure he won't mind to come home and help with, what ever is the matter with your back"

"Ok"

"Good girl" I smiled "Now go take that shower, I'll call you when dinner is ready"

And with that Isis turned and left the kitchen 

================

It was about ten minuets later I heard the sound no mother wants to hear. My own daughter scream 

I dropped what I was doing and bolted up the stairs not caring the pot that had the pasta crashed to the kitchen floor and went everywhere 

"ISIS" I screamed as I jumped the stairs two at a time 

I ran down the hall and came to the bathroom door and I froze in horror at what I saw. 

The shower was running but my daughter was clinging to the bathroom counter for dear life and trembling. Her tie and blazer were on the floor. It is what I saw on her shirt that made me sick to my stomach 

The back of her school shirt was soaked in blood 

"Mum, help me" she croaked, hardly able to speak due to the terror and pain in her voice "I don't know what is happening"

I ran over and lifted her shirt up. I was terrified my baby girl was bleeding. But I had to be calm despite the hot and cold flushes going though my veins. When I saw her back I could not stop the tears from coming

Her back looked like some animal had been at it. The skin was torn and blood was poring out of the gashes. I could see something or a few little black bumps poking their way out. I gently pinched one careful not to cause her any more pain she was already in. Once I got a good hold I pulled it out 

I could not believe it. It was a feather. A small, blood covered, black feather". What the hell was happening to my baby

"BALTHAZAR. GET DOWN HERE NOW. ISIS IS HURT"

No less than a second I heard the tell tale flap of wing in the hallway and then Balthazar appeared in the door way 

"Daddy" Isis sobbed 

"Balthazar. I don't know what is happening to her. Look" I said waving the bloody feather in my hand and gesturing to Isis "Look at her. What's happening to her" I sobbed. I could not contain my panic no more 

Balthazar's eyes widened and he moved me out of the way

"Darling you have to trust me. You don't want to see this, please wait outside" he said firmly 

"The hell I am. I am not moving. What is happening to her"

"Darling please I need to be here with her alone. Her wings are coming though. I need to use my angel mojo, normal humans can't handle seeing it when I'm healing another angel or in this case half angel. It involves using my true form"

And with that I left the bathroom, he was dead serious from the voice. I stood just outside leaning against the wall. I tried to block out the sounds of my child's gasps and cries of pain 

My baby. My poor little girl. What kind of fucked up angel puberty was this?

The light faded under the door and then the lock clicked and Balthazar's head stuck round the frame

He winked at me "It's ok now love. All over"

I pushed past him and into the bathroom. Isis was covered in sweat and shaking slightly, no doubt from the pain. But her back was utterly healed up. Almost like nothing had happened 

"Isis? Baby are you ok?"

"I'm...I think I am"

I strode over and gathered her up in my arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said over and over again 

Balthazar strode over and wrapped his arms around us both

"I must say you got your wings sooner than I expected Cherie" he whispered to Isis "Nephilim's don't get their wings till they are in their twenties"

"It hurt daddy" she cried out clinging to his blazer, sobbing into his shoulder 

"Shhh all over now. They are just like mine Cherie, you can take them out when ever you will it. Ok"

Isis tearfully nodded 

"Right, me and your mother are going to leave so you can have a nice hot shower and get cleaned up. I'll teach you how to use your wings later, ok princess"

She nodded and me and Balthazar turned to leave 

When we were in the kitchen I broke down and Balthazar pulled me into a hug

"I'm sorry darling. I should have told you a long time ago this was going to happen. But I didn't..."

"Want to worry me. I know, I know. I have never been so scared in my life. I thought she was dying. No mother should see that" 

Balthazar held me tighter 

"There is nothing else that is going to happen to her. All that is left is to show her how to use them. They are beautiful darling. I saw them for a moment. But they are stunning"

"Just like you then. I remember the first time I saw yours. They were the most beautiful things I have ever seen" I smiled looking into my husbands blue eyes 

"I may have been replaced in the wing department darling" he laughed "They are like a butterflies wings. The feathers are so bright in colour and the texture is amazing, like the delicate brush work of a painting"

"I can't wait to see them. When she feels comfortable with it and when she has control of them. Honey?"

"Yes mon cherie" her purred 

"Are you needed anytime now?"

"Yes. But I am not going anywhere. My Isis has been though a harm moment today and my wife had just had one hell of a shock"

"Good. How about tomorrow we go some place as a family. It might make her feel a lot better"

"Wonderful idea darling" he smiled 

"Hey Bal. Thank your father she's not half archangel" 


End file.
